Warped
by TotalEclips
Summary: Word have gotten around about Donatello knowing a cure to the Mutagen and everyone wants it. In a mad attack Donatello is separated from his family and is left lost in a world unknown to the genus... a farm.
1. Chapter 1

'2 weeks… It's been two weeks.' Donnie thought to himself as he looked at his calendar. '2 weeks since I made the retro mutagen and cured Mr O'Neil.' Donnie smiled as swang his chair side to side. 'But…' Donnie sat up and frowned. 'Now I need to make more from Master Splinter' Donnie banged his head on the desk. 'I'm going to need more mutagen.'

"Hey Donnie!" Leo walked into the lab. "Patrol." Leo pointed behind him.

"Oh sure." Donnie got up and began walking to Leo.

"Um Donnie you feeling ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Donnie asked.

"Because." Leo walked over to Donnie's desk and grabbed his Bo staff that was leaning on it. "You just seem out of it." Leo said handing Donnie his Bo staff.

"Nar I'm just a bit tired." Donnie told him as they walked on to meet their brothers.

"Ok just make sure you're ok to fight if we need to." Leo said worrying.

"Leo I'll be fine." Donnie smiled.

"You guys ready to ROCK!" Mikey yelled throwing his hands in the air and stuck out his tongue.

Leo face palmed. Raph rolled his eyes and Donnie just stared.

"We're just going on patrol Mikey." Leo said in a plan tone.

"Yeah I know." Mikey said leading the way out. "I just having some fun."

"Yeah well you fun is our not fun." Raph said.

Mikey frowned and poked his tongue at Raph ending in him being chased down the sewer.

"Things never change." Leo smiled as he watch.

'Yeah.' Donnie thought. 'Things never change.'

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Raph asked as he and the others followed Donnie through the docks.<p>

"Yes my mutagen tracker is picking up a reading from over there." Donnie pointed in-between two shipping containers at a canister of mutagen.

"Ok guys here the pla-

"A PLAN!" Raph snapped. "Leo we're just picking up the mutagen and go!"

"Raph this could be a trap, remember what happened before!" Leo yelled.

Donnie sighed and rolled his eyes as he began walking towards the Mutagen. "Yeah guys it's a trap." Donnie said sarcastically as he picked up the mutagen.

"Donnie!?" Leo turned to Donnie.

"What? Leo we don't have time to keep being careful. I need more mutagen to make a retro Mu-

"Retro Mutagen." Snake weed said as he can into view from behind the shipping container.

"You were saying." Leo jumped in front of Donnie, holding his Katana out at Snake weed.

"Give me the retro mutagen." Spider bites also came into view.

"RAW!" Razar jumped on the top of one of the shipping containers and Fish face on the other.

"Um guys." Mikey and Raph watched as Donnie and Leo backed slowly to them. "Are the mutants teaming up against us?" Mikey asked.

"They want the retro mutagen." Donnie said quietly to himself.

"We don't have any!" Raph yelled at the mutants.

"Yes but the purple one knows how to make it." Stockmen said as he came from behind the turtle as swoop past grabbing Donnie.

"AHHH!" Donnie yelled as he was carried away.

"DONNIE!" Leo ran after Stockman.

"The retro Mutagen will be ours!" Razar yelled jumping in front of Leo. "Try to stop us."

"The mutant is wrong."

"What the? Where the shell did the Krang come from?" Raph asked as the Kraang came up from behind.

"The formula known as retro mutagen will be Kraang's." A Kraang said as it began firing.

"Leo what's the plan?" Mikey asked as he dodged the Kraang lasers as well as the other mutant's attacks.

"We run!" Leo said.

"I'm not running." Raph said as he fought Fishface.

"Raph Donnie's in trouble! Turtles first remember?" Leo said as he flipped on to the top of the shipping container and held up a smoke bomb.

Raph sighed. "Ok Let's go!"

Leo smiled and threw down the smoke bomb. Raph jumped up to Leo and turned back to see a purple smoke filling the area.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled as he could just make out his little brother in the smoke. "Up here."

Mikey looked up and ran forward but tripped on a Kraang gun. "Ooo." He smiled picking it up then joined his brothers.

* * *

><p>"LET ME GO!" Donnie kicked at Stockman but had no success at getting free. He had already dropped his Bo staff and was slowly losing his energy and almost the contents of his stomach.<p>

"You will create a retro mutagen." Stockman buzzed. "You will return me to my genius self."

Donnie sighed as he gave up fighting. "I want to." Donnie said. "But I don't have enough Mutagen to-

Stockman suddenly dived down.

"AHHHHH!" Donnie closed his eyes as the rush hit him. "I'm going to be sick."

Stockman flew into a warehouse and dropped Donnie into a cage.

"Ow!" Donnie yelped when he landed on his shell. "Thanks for the soft landing." He said standing up and rubbing his shell. "Whoa." Donnie looked at the giant canister of mutagen.

"You will make the retro mutagen NOW!" Stockman yelled.

"I can't not yet the Mutagen needs to be-

!BANG! The Door burst open

"Kraang capture the turtle knows as Donatello." The Kraang charged towards Stockman.

Donnie watched as Stockman fled leaving him. "Great." Donnie sighed.

"Kraang Set up the teleportation device." Kraang ordered Kraang.

"Teleportation?" Donnie backed up to the end of the cage. 'I have to get out.' Donnie examined the cage, the top wasn't covered but it was too high for Donnie to jump out. The bars were too slippery for him to climb and half way up the bars were covered in spikes. As for the bottom Cold hard concrete. Donnie sighed and sat down trying to think of a way to escape.

* * *

><p>"I see him." Leo said peeking through a window.<p>

"Where?" Mikey pushed Leo aside so he could see. "Aw look at him. He looks like a puppy stuck at the pound."

Raph groaned and hit Mikey. "That's Donnie you dope!"

"Shh Raph." Leo hushed. "I have a plan. See the rafters." Leo pointed to the rafters above the cage.

"Yeah what about them?" Mikey asked.

"We're going to use them the get Donnie out of that cage." Leo said.

"How?"

"We use Mikey's chain, if we throw it over the rafter and into the cage we can lift Donnie out. Raph you and Mikey will have to do it, I'll keep the Kraang Distracted." Leo finished.

"Ok sounds like plan." Raph smiled as he pulled out his Sais.

"Kraang that is the incorrect coordinates, Kraang let Kra-

"Release my brother Kraang!" Leo ordered pointing his sword at the Krang.

'LEO?! What's he doing?' Donnie thought to himself as he watched.

"Kraang it is the turtle known as Leonardo." The Kraang turned to Leo.

"Kraang the turtle known as Leonardo is of unimportances to the Kraang." The Kraang began firing.

"Dude Leo's going to get fried." Mikey laughed as he and Raph dropped down in front of the cage.

"Guys!" Donnie ran to the front of the cage.

"You seem happy to see us." Raph teased.

"Get me out of here!" Donnie demanded.

"Well yeah that's the idea." Mikey threw his Chain over the rafter and it fell into the cage.

Donnie smiled and grabbed it.

"Ok I hope you've been on a diet Donnie." Raph said as he and Mikey began to pull Donnie up.

Leo jumped about dodging the Kraang fire. "Kraang the turtle know as Donatello is escaping." A Kraang said turning to the others.

"Oh no Guys look out!" Donnie cried at the Kraang fired at them. The laser hit the chain and broke it. Donnie quickly put his foot on one of the bars and pushed himself upwards so he was able to grab the rafter. He climbed up so he was sitting above the battle. "Ow." Donnie looked at his foot as it bleed from the Spikes.

"Guys where's Donnie?" Leo asked as Raph and Mikey joined him.

"He's up there." Mikey pointed to Donnie.

Leo sighed the idea was to get him out, not leave him stuck!"

"Well we're sorry but it was your job to distract the Kraang!" Raph yelled at Leo.

'Don't fight now.' Donnie sighed as he listened to the two go at each other. Two Kraang looked up at Donnie then fired at each end of the rafter. "No!" Donnie cried as the he heard the rafter begin to crack.

"Guys…" Mikey backed up.

"You never listen to me!"

"Well your orders are stupid!"

"GUYS!" the rafter broke and began to fall bring the roof down with it.

Raph and Leo looked up. "SHELL!" They both yelled and grabbed Mikey before running to the exit.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Donnie screamed as he fell. 'I going to die.' He thought just before going shell.

"DONNIE!" Leo, Raph and Mikey watched as the rafter crashed into the ground and then the roof.

"Quickly we have to find him!" Leo said running into what was left of the warehouse.

They began to search for they brother but soon blue and red lights could be seen and sirens echoed through the city.

"Leo." Mikey cried. "The cops are coming."

Leo looked up and sighed. "We… We have to go." He said grabbing Mikey's hand. "Raph." Leo turned to his brother who was throwing stuff in a frantic rush to find his brother.

"I'm not leaving him!" Raph yelled.

"Raph we'll come back!" Leo yelled. "Please when the cost is clear, we won't leave him." Leo said holding out his hand to Raph

Raph stopped and looked at the mess in front of him. "I'm sorry Don." He said turning his back and grabbed Leo's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie moaned as he began to wake. He rubbed his forehead and knocked the ice pack on the floor. "Wha-" He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He was lying in a bed in an empty room with one big window and two doors, one he figured was a cupboard. "Ow." He sat up slightly and looked at his foot he cut. It was wrapped in a white bandage. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself as he looked at the window that was covered with a grey certain. He slipped out of the bed and hopped to the window, pulling back the certain. His jaw dropped and eyes widened at the view.

A big paddock was in perfect view of the window, a water tank at the top and a windmill. A gravel road ran down the side splitting it from another paddock of wheat and all beyond was bush.

Donnie stepped back and sat on the bed. 'No this- this isn't right' He thought. 'Think what happened?' He closed his eyes and tried to recall what happened.

'Leo and Raph fighting… Mikey screaming.. No me too… Kran-

*CREAK*

Donnie's eyes shot open and he looked at the door that opened a couple of centre-meters.

"Hi." A hand came through the door and waved. "You ok?" It changed in to the thumb up.

Donnie couldn't help but smiled. He could tell by the voice it was a girl. "Yes." He said.

"Oh great." The door opened a little more. "Um you're not going to hurt me are you, because if you do I will shoot you."

Donnie frond. "No." He said. "I won't hurt you."

There was a pause then the door opened fully. "Cool oh and don't worry about me shooting you, I'm a photographer." A girl stood in the door way holding a camera.

Donnie just stared. The girl stood around Leo's height if not taller. She had brown eyes and long light brown hair with dip dyed purple tips. She was solidly built with evenly tanned skin. She wore a simple t shirt and jeans.

"I'm Gemma." She smiled.

"I'm Donatello." Donnie said.

"Well hello Donatello." She sat beside Donnie on the bed. "How's your head?" She asked going to put her hand on his forehead but Donnie turned away. Gemma sighed and put her hand down.

"Where am I?" Donnie asked.

"Amber." Gemma said. "A small farming community in Western Australia."

"AUSTRALIA!" Donnie burst. "I'M IN AUSTRALIA!"

Gemma just watched as Donnie put his hands on his head and fell on to his shell. "HOW!?"

"Krang portal." Gemma said simply.

Donnie stopped and sat up again. "Krang portal?"

"Yep welcome to the Krang junk yard." Gemma said getting up. "You my shelled friend, fell through a portal along with a pile of rubble and landed here." She said then walked out the door.

Donnie sat in disbelief as he took everything in. "I'm in Australia!" He fell back again.

* * *

><p>"WHAT ABOUT DONNIE!" Raph yelled in Leo's face as he held him against the wall.<p>

"Raph let Leo go!" Mikey said pulling on Raph's shell.

"Raph we can't do anything!" Leo yelled. "We'll be seen."

"Well at least we'll have our brother!" Raph pushed Leo harder into the wall.

"RAPHAEL!" Splinter walked in and saw the scene.

Raph froze and dropped Leo. Splinter rushed to Leo's side. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you fighting?" Splinter asked as he helped Leo get to his feet.

"It's Donnie Sensei." Mikey said. "W-we…" Mikey began crying.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter's eyes widened as his youngest son cried. "Come." He walked forward and hugged Mikey. "Tell me, what of Donatello?"

* * *

><p>Donnie hopped out of the room and down a hall. He could hear someone typing in the next room down. He peeked his head in and saw Gemma.<p>

"Um are you the only one here?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "Sorry I just left you, you probably have heaps of questions to ask." She said spinning around in the chair. "But I have work, can we talk here?" She asked as she finished the rotation and faced her computer again.

"S-sure." Donnie sat in the chair beside Gemma. He looked at the computer. "Wow." The words fell from his mouth as he stared at the image on the screen.

Gemma looked at him then realised what he was looking at, she jumped up and covered the screen. "I'm sorry!" She apologised.

"Don't apologise." Donnie said pushing her down so he could see the image. "It's beautiful, so detailed. I didn't even know my shell had that many details."

Gemma sighed and slumped in her chair. "Yeah well your shell is so big it was easy to take a macro of without the proper gear." She said.

"Ha just make sure you don't take any other photos that will get me wanted by every scientist in the world." Donnie laughed. "I'm already wanted but every mutant and- Donnie stopped realising he not only allowed a complete stranger take a photo of him, but also let her know about the other mutants.

Gemma gave Donnie a look. "It's ok I know more than you think." She turned to the computer and opened a folder. Photos, files, everything and anything Kraang came up.

"No way." Donnie pushed Gemma away and took over the computer.

"Um I guess I'll leave you to read over theses." She said getting up and leaving Donnie.

'How does she have so much information of the Kraang?... Where did she get it from? Wait are there Kraang in Australia?... No slow down Donnie' Donnie sighed as the thought and looked away from the screen and glanced out the window. 'Why did I trust her so much?' He watched as Gemma suddenly rode into view. She was riding a buckskin horse with no saddle and was followed by another bay horse. Donnie smiled then frowned. 'I need to contact my brothers.' He sighed and got up.


	3. Chapter 3

Donnie hopped down the hall into the kitchen, dining and living room. The rooms seemed empty, like no one really live here. Donnie spotted a phone hanging on the wall. He smiled and hopped to it. The phone was an old spin dial phone. He frowned as he tried to use it, but his fingers wouldn't fit in the holes to turn the dial. With a sigh Donnie hopped to the couch and sat down.

Gemma walked in the front door and walked to the fridge taking two water bottles out. She offered one to Donnie, who shook his head. "No thanks." He said. Gemma sighed and put one back before walking over the sitting beside Donnie.

"Who are you?" Donnie asked not looking at Gemma.

"Um me, I'm Gemma." Gemma said.

"No I mean 'Who' are you?" This time Donnie looked at Gemma.

Gemma sighed "I'm a 16 year old drop out who lives on her parent's farm in this old house." Gemma said.

"Oh." Donnie said looking down.

"Yeah I'm not really that important." Gemma said. "So what about you Donatello? How does a mutant turtle from- Wait where are you from anyway?"

"New York." Donnie told her.

"New York!" Gemma said surprised.

"Yep New York and I really want to get back home a quickly as possible. So if you could take me to that Krang portal I would really appreciate it." Donnie said.

"No go." Gemma shook her head." The portal opens once a week, maybe twice."

"WHAT!?" Donnie almost jumped out of his shell. "How do I get home? My Family probably think I'm dead!"

"Hey calm down." Gemma held her hands up as to surrender. "Look you can stay here as long as you like, if you want you can contacted your family."

Donnie sighed. "I tried but my fingers are too big for the buttons." Donne said.

"What for the phone, that wouldn't work anyway its only state calls. What about email?"

"No I'm the only one who ever uses the computer." Donnie sighed. "No wait APRIL!"

"April?" Gemma gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah I can email her and she can tell my brothers." Donnie said happily.

"Ok sure you know where the computer is." Gemma smiled.

Donnie gave Gemma a thankful smiled before hopping back to the office.

He began typing madly. 'Hope April gets this.' He thought as he clicked send. Donnie sighed and lent back in the seat, he was tempted to sit and wait for her to respond when Gemma walked in again.

"Hey if you want I can show you around the place, if you're going to be staying awhile." Gemma said somewhat nervous.

"Um, yeah sure." Donnie got up and mistakenly placed his cut foot down. "OW!" He cried lifting it up and unbalancing himself.

"Whoa!" Gemma caught him quickly. She put his arm around her head. "You ok?" She asked.

Donnie nodded and looked at Gemma blushing slightly. "S-sorry my bad."

"No need to apologise." Gemma smiled and helped Donnie sit down. "I should have something for you to us as a walking stick." Gemma said looking around. "I'll just check the shed." She said running out of the room.

"Ok." Donnie watched her leave.

Gemma came back a couple of minutes later carrying a walking stick. "Knew we had one somewhere." She puffed handing the walking stick to Donnie.

"Thanks." Donnie got up slowly using the stick to support himself. He followed Gemma around the house. "So Gemma you said you were a drop out, what do you mean?"

"I dropped out of school." Gemma said.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to study photography and school didn't quite help me get there. So I dropped out and started an online course." Gemma said quite happily. "Why you want to know?"

"Um no reason." Donnie said.

"Trying to make small talk." Gemma looked over her shoulder at Donnie.

"Yeah, I guess." Donnie sighed.

"Ok my turn. How did you come through that portal? And why did you bring a pile of rubble with you?" Gemma asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure." Donnie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not quite sure if you remember or not sure if you should tell me?" Gemma asked her tone flat.

"I'm sorry." Donnie sighed.

"It's alright, I guess we all have stuff we can't say." Gemma said as they walked into the living room again.

"Gemma you told me this was the Kraang junkyard. Is that how you got all that information on the Kraang?" Donnie asked.

"Yep." Gemma said. "You want me to show you?"

"Yes." Donnie said quickly.

"Ok." Gemma said opening the front door. "I'll saddle up Max for you."

"Saddle up? Wait I can't ride! I've never even seen a horse in real life, yet alone ridden one!"

"Well for starters you're wrong." Gemma said as she picked up a saddle and bridle.

"I'm wrong… I think I would know if I've ridden a horse." Donnie said angrily.

Gemma giggle. "How do you think you got here?" She asked.

Donnie opened his mouth as to say something then shut it. "Ok point to you." He said.

Gemma laughed. "MAX! OPAL!" Gemma yelled.

Donnie watch as three horses galloped down for the top of the paddock to Gemma, stopping in fount of her.

"Hey I didn't call you Star." Gemma said patting the black horse. "How the little one?" Gemma walked around the side and slid her hand along the horse stomach. "She's pregnant." Gemma told Donnie.

Donnie smiled and watched and Gemma turned the horses around and it galloped off.

"Ok this is Max." Gemma said grabbing the Bay horse and bring him to the fence.

"Um." Donnie stepped back.

"It's ok, he won't hurt you." Gemma laughed and she begun to saddle Max.

"Don't you have a car?" Donnie asked.

"No my brother took it for a burn and now it's broken." Gemma answered.

"You have a brother?" Donnie smiled.

"Yeah, he's an idiot though." Gemma said as she finished saddling Max. "Your got to need this." Gemma said picking up a helmet.

Donnie frowned.

"Safety first." Gemma teased.

Donnie sighed and took the helmet, putting it on.

"Puff." Gemma covered her mouth.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Ha nothing." Gemma answered smiling stupidly.

"I look stupid don't I?"

"No you look great." Gemma laughed.

"Quit lying." Donnie sighed.

"Ok, ok you look…" Gemma pause then shook her head. "Hurry up and get in the yard so we can go."

"What about you? Don't you need a saddle?" Donnie asked climbing through the fence.

"Nope I ride bareback." Gemma said as she clamped her hands together. "Leg up." She said.

Donnie looked at Gemma. He knew what she wanted him to do but he because nervous. "Maybe I should check the emails." He pointed back.


	4. Chapter 4

"How you going cowboy?" Gemma teased as she glanced back at Donnie.

"Why did I agree to this?" He asked as he held onto the saddle tightly.

"It's ok we're almost there." Gemma laughed and kicked her horse into a trot.

"Wait? What are you doing?" Donnie asked. His horse wasn't being lead but still followed Gemma's horse. Donnie could feel Max about to pick up the pace to follow. Donnie grabbed the rains and pulled back.

"Don't pull on his mouth." Gemma yelled as she trotted around to the side of Donnie. "It you want to stop sit back, if you want to go push forward and give him a small kick." Gemma instructed.

"Like I want to go faster." Donnie snapped.

Gemma just laughed and again trotted ahead. Donnie's horse picked up its pace and Donnie again picked up the rains. He soon stopped and sighed, he sat back in the saddle and felt Max halt.

"Hey haha I did it." Donnie said happily.

"Good job!" Gemma yelled from a distance. "Now you have to get him to move again."

Donnie frowned, he didn't want to push Max forward in case he did it too much and Max would take off. "Walk!" Donnie demanded but Max just stood still. Donnie sighed and pushed forward gentle. Max took a step forward and stopped.

Gemma stopped and watched Donnie from a distance. She laughed then Cantered back to him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"He won't go." Donnie whined.

"Did you kick him?" Gemma asked.

"Um..." Donnie shook his head.

"Then why are you complaining if you didn't ask?"

"I did ask." Donnie said.

"Saying walk is not the same thing." Gemma grinned.

"What should I have said 'Please walk?" Donnie huffed.

Gemma sighed and hit Max on the rump causing him to begin walking.

"Ah!" Donnie fell forward and hugged Max's neck. "Don't do that!"

"Well you weren't getting anywhere." Gemma teased.

Donnie stuck his tongue at her.

"Oh you have an attitude, yay." Gemma said plainly.

"Look so I don't like horses, sorry." Donnie sighed.

Gemma frowned. "No I'm sorry it must be hard suddenly taken away from your family." Gemma looked away. "We're here." She said stopping.

Donnie looked around and gave Gemma a questioning look. "I don't see anything." He said.

"In there." Gemma pointed to the bushes. She hoped off Opel and walked over to Donnie. "Can you get down?" She asked.

Donnie nodded and swag his foot over Max's rump and slid off. "Easy." Gemma put her arm around his waist before Donnie reached the ground.

Donnie blushed slightly at her movement. "W-what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Gemma lowered Donnie gently to the ground. "I didn't want you to hurt your feet." Gemma smiled and begun to untie the walking stick from the back of the saddle.

"Thanks." Donnie said.

Gemma handed Donnie the walking stick. "You look sunburnt." Gemma said.

"Really!?" Donnie touched his cheeks then realized he was still blushing. "Um so the krang junk yard?"

"Oh yeah, this way." Gemma said walking ahead, leading Donnie through the bush until they reached an opening.

Donnie's eyes widened as he stared at the wonderess piles of Krang tech. "This is awesome!" Donnie said excitedly. He dropped the walking stick and ran towards the first pile.

Gemma stood and watched as Donnie rummaged through the tech. "Wow looks liked your feet are better." She laughed.

"You don't know how amazing this is." Donnie said. "It's like I'm in heaven."

"Or a junk pile." Gemma laughed. She sat down under a tree and waited for Donnie to finish.

Donnie begun to make his own pile. "Do you have a cart or something?" Donnie asked Gemma.

"What for?" Gemma grinned.

Donnie paused and looked at Gemma. "Please!" He begged. "Let me take it back, I saw the sheds you have, there has got to be somewhere I can put this and work."

Gemma sighed. "I thought you wanted to go home?"

"I do, but you said the portal only opens once or twice a week and maybe I can make something from this."

"Fine." Gemma got up. "I'll take Max back and get the wagon. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah I'm a ninja." Donnie said as he began rummaging again.

Gemma sighed and laughed as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Guy!" April ran into the lair.<p>

"What's wrong April?" Leo asked as He, Raph and Mikey ran out of the Dojo. Eyes watery.

"It's Donnie! He messaged me!" April said taking out her computer.

"He's ok!" Mikey jumped happily.

"Sensei!" Leo ran in to the Dojo. "Donnie messaged April." He said happily.

Splinter smiled and got up following his son over to April. April opened the email and read it aloud.

'_Hey April, Its Donatello I was hoping you could relay a message for me? Tell my brother's I'm safe and not hurt. I was teleported to Australia. A girl found me and she's taking care of me. I trust her. I don't know how to get home but I'll find a way. Tell them I hope everything is ok and I hope they didn't worry about me. Can you also help show them how to read emails on my laptop. I sent an email address to you they can use to contact me. Hope to hear from you soon. _

_Thanks Donatello__.:)_

The guys all smiled. "I'll get his laptop!" Raph said running off.

"He's in Australia!" Mikey said. "Like G'day, mate how ya going?" Mikey said in an Australian accent.

"Yes Mikey." Leo laughed. "But the main thing in he's safe."

"Yes." Splinter smiled and got up going back into the Dojo.

Raph ran out of the lab then down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"It's not in there. I think it's in his room." Raph replied as he ran into Donnie's room.

"You think Donnie will be ok?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah why?" Leo asked.

"He's with a girl…"


	5. Chapter 5

"We must find that turtle!" Tiger claw growled.

"What about the shredder, he does not approve of this." Razar said.

"I do not care. I have lived this way for too long. Do you not want your humanity back?" Tiger claw looked at Razar and Fish face.

"But the turtle is dead." Fishface said.

"He is not, I have foot spying on the girl, April O'Neil. She received a message from the turtle. He lives, in Australia."

"Australia!? How will we get him if he's in Australia?" Razar asked.

"Stockman!" Tiger claw turned to face the giant fly.

"Buzz- I have -Buzz- obtained a krang –zzzz- portal, once I find the coordinates the turtle –Buzz- is in we will have him. –ZZZ-" Stockman buzzed.

Tiger claw smiled. "We will capture the turtle Donatello and make him curse us!" He turned to face another group of mutants. "We will be human once more!"

The mutants began to cheer, echoing through the city.

* * *

><p>"You know that's too much right?" Gemma said riding up to Donnie.<p>

Donnie looked at the cart strapped to Max. "That won't even fit half of my stuff." He whined.

"Well then you better start sorting out what you want." Gemma smiled.

"What about Opel? Can you get another cart with her?" Donnie asked.

"No she's my show horse, besides she would freak if I stuck a cart on her." Gemma told him. "Do you really need all of this stuff?" Gemma hopped off Max and walked over to the pile, she reached down and picked up a glowing canister. "It's junk."

Donnie froze. "Gemma put that down." He said.

"Why?" Gemma raised an eye brow.

"That's mutagen and the canister is cracked, if you get and of that on you, you will become a mutant." He said.

Gemma dropped the canister and ran over to Donnie. "Ok seriously should I trust you with this stuff?"

Donnie laughed. "I've tinkered around with Krang technology for a while now, it's safe." Donnie smiled as he begun to pack the cart.

Gemma lent against Max. "As long as you don't blow up my house." She smiled.

"I won't, I do need somewhere to live while I'm stuck here." Donnie smiled back, but Gemma frowned. "What's wrong?" Donnie asked.

"Nothing." Gemma said turning away.

Donnie frowned as he packed the cart. He eyed Gemma as he did. "Gemma?"

"Yeah?" Gemma turned to Donnie.

"Are you scared?" Donnie asked.

"What? Scared of what?" Gemma asked.

"Me." Donnie said.

"I'm not scared of you." Gemma said nervously before sighing. "You came through a Krang portal, your were beaten up. Why? What happen- Gemma stopped mid-sentence when a portal opened behind Donnie.

"Krang capture the turtle known as Donatello." A krang stepped out of the portal.

"Krang?" Donnie stepped in front of Gemma.

"Quickly let's get out of here!" Gemma said pulling Donnie.

"No." Donnie said.

"What? You're hurt you can't fight!" Gemma undid the cart.

"Gemma thankyou for everything." Donnie smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Gemma asked beginning to panic as the Krang walked closer.

"Look if I run the Krang will follow, I don't want you to be dragged in to this. Please Gemma." Donnie said.

"What so you're just going to surrender and go with them? What about your-

"Message my brothers, tell them I was taken by the krang." Donnie spoke up. "Leo will figure out a plan." Donnie said before pushing Gemma closer to Max. "Now go!"

Gemma frowned and mounted Max. "It was nice to meet you." Gemma smiled before kicking Max off. "Good luck!"

Donnie smiled as he watched her leave. The Krang surrounded Donnie and forced him through the portal. Donnie looked back just as the portal closed and sighed.

* * *

><p>Gemma ran inside and jumped in the seat, she switched on the computer and waited impatiently as it turned on. "Stupid!" She hit her head on the desk. She looked up about 5 minutes later and opened her email. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw the first email labelled. 'Miss you bro' Gemma opened the email. It read.<p>

_So glad to hear from you Donatello. You don't know how much we thought you were a turtle pancake. (Mikey can up with that.) I really hope you find a way home soon, I wish we could help but you know how we are with technology. So anywhere you think you can trust that girl? I mean I'm not saying you should trust her just watch your shell. Hope you stay safe and we have you home soon. Bye. _

_-Leo_

Gemma sighed and opened a reply. She stared at the screen for a moment before beginning to type.

_Hello Leo, this is not Donatello. I'm Gemma the girl he mentioned in his email. I apologised but your brother surrendered to the Krang. He was protecting me and he wanted me to-_

Gemma stopped and deleted everything. She typed multiply messages before settling with-

_Call me. _

Gemma added her number before sending the email.


	6. Chapter 6

Donnie kicked at the door one last time. He was frustrated and had decided the best way out of the cell was to go Raph on it and simply beat at it till it hopefully open. "What the shell am I doing?" Donnie asked himself.

The door suddenly opened two krang were standing in the entrance, guns aimed at Donnie.

"The turtle known as Donatello, is the turtle that knows the formula know as Retro mutagen." One Kraang spoke.

"Yeah so what?" Donnie asked angrily. "You think I'm just going to give it to you?"

"Kraang does not wish for the formula known as retro mutagen, Kraang wants the turtle know as Donatello to forget the formula known as retro mutagen." The other krang said.

Donnie backed up in to the corner. 'What are they saying? They want me to forget?' Donnie thought. "Why?" Donnie asked nervously, but the Kraang didn't answer. The Kraang backed out of the cell and closed to door.

Donnie sighed and sunk to the floor. "Shelltastic day Donnie." He sighed.

**Lair**

Leo looked at the odd email. It wasn't like Donnie, but Leo jus shrugged and took out his T-phone. Mikey and Raph had gone to bed, as none of them had gotten much sleep the night before.

Leo dialled the number and waited as it rung.

Gemma sat half sleep on the couch as the phone begun to ring. She got up quickly and ran to the phone. She took a deep breath before answering. "Hello."

Leo didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. He was expecting Donnie's voice but instead he got a girl's which made his heart sink. "Who's this?" He asked.

"You called me." Gemma said. They was silences again.

"Leonardo." Leo said.

Gemma frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave him but- Gemma's emotions took over and she fell to her knees.

"What happened? Where's Donatello?" Leo asked desperately.

"The Kraang, they found him and he surrendered to protect me." Gemma cried.

Leo frowned and sighed. "Listen to me whoever you a-

"Gemma." Gemma interrupted.

"Listen to me Gemma, thank you for helping my little brother, I really appreciate it. Don't blame yourself for anything that happened. Ok?"

Gemma nodded even though Leo wouldn't know. "We will handle the Kraang. Stay safe and thank you again." Leo hung up before Gemma could say anything more. Gemma sighed and hung up the phone, she sat on the floor for a while before getting up and going to bed.

Leo got up and walked into the Dojo. He sat beside Splinter and waited for his to finish meditating.

"Leonardo, Donatello will be ok." Splinter said opening his eyes to look at his eldest son.

"That the thing sensei, he's not." Leo began to explain what Gemma had told him.

**Mutants **

Tiger-claw smiled as Baxter opened the portal. He, Fishface and Razar stepped through it. A hot wind washed over them making Tiger-claws smile grow. "This is the place, I can smell the turtles blood. He was here." Tiger-claw walked around the piles of Kraang technology.

"I smell it too, also a girl and horses." Razar growled.

"This is stupid." Fishface said. "I will dry out if this heat." He complained.

"You will not have to worry about that once we find Donatello." Razar said.

"This way." Tiger-claw ran ahead leading the others towards Gemma's house.


	7. Chapter 7

"The Krang have him." Leo rubbed his eyes. Splinter sighed and pulled Leo close.

"It's ok my son, we will get him back." He kissed Leo's forehead. Raph and Mikey stood at the door way watching. Mikey looked at Raph and frowned.

"L-Leo." Leo looked up to Mikey and Raph. "Is Donnie…" Mikey stepped forward. Leo put on a smile, he hated seeing his baby brother upset.

"Hey bro." Leo got up and hugged Mikey. Raph just stayed by the door.

"What. Happened. To. Donnie?" Raph glared at Leo.

Leo sighed. "He was captured by the Kraang." Leo said. Mikey hugged Leo tightly.

"No." He cried. "He said he was safe in his message."

"I know but when I messaged him back I got a response with a phone number… so I called it and the girl Donnie mentioned in his first message answered. She told me the Krang found him and he surrendered to protected her. Now the Krang have him." Leo finished.

"No, no, no." Mkey buried his head into Leos chest as Leo patted his head.

"It's ok Mikey, we'll fine him." Leo said.

"How?" Raph asked. "Donnie's the smart one, he's the one who always knew where to find the Kraang. Without Donnie we're hopeless!"

"You are not." Splinter stood up straight. "Even without Donatello, your strength as brothers will help you."

"How?" Raph asked again. "We don't know how to find him!"

Splinter sighed, it was clear Raphael was beginning to lose hope. "Please my son." Splinter walked to Raph. "You need to keep hope. For Donatello." Raph looked up at Splinter. He gave him a small smile then nodded.

***Donnie***

Donatello pulled at the bonds that held his arms and legs down. He spat a horrible green liquid from his mouth that the Krang had been trying to feed him. "Let me go!" Donnie screamed.

"Negative, The turtle known as Donatello will not be leaving this place." A krang said. Donnie frowned and braced himself as a needle was pressed into his arm.

Whatever the Kraang put into the needle took effect immediately. Donnie's eye lids became heavy and he was overly tired. Within a few minutes Donnie was in a deep sleep.

"Krang the turtle known as Donatello is ready of the experiment with is known as the dissection."

"Yes Kraang, the Kraang will begin with the experiment know as the dissection of the turtle known as Donatello."

***Mutants / Gemma***

Gemma rubbed hers eyes and slipped out of bed. A loud banging had waking her. She opened her bedroom door and walked forward in to a wall. "What?" Gemma rubbed her head. It was too dark to see anything but she knew someone was blocking her path when she heard a deep growl.

She screamed as she was grabbed by the hair and dragged down the hall. "Who the hell are you!?"

Claws dug into her head. "Where is he." The voice growled.

"Who? I'm alone here." Gemma said as she was thrown into the office. She covered her eyes from the light as she waited for them to adjust. She gasped as she saw the group of mutants sounding her.

"We know he was here. Where is he?" Gemma looked back at a mutant tiger.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Gemma yelled.

"Do not lie to me, young cub." Tiger-claw threw a bloody bandage in front of Gemma. "He's sent is around this place."

Gemma shock with fear. "He's gone now! The Kraang took him!" Gemma said truthfully.

"Damn!" Fishface smashed the computer. "This was a waste of time!"

"No. We will attack the Krang and get the turtle, but also…" Tiger-claw grabbed Gemma's wrist's in one hand and lifted her up. "You're coming with us." He smiled as he punched Gemma in the face, knocking her out. He threw her over his shoulder. "Let's move!"

***Turtles***

"I think this is the place." April pointed to a spot on the map. "From what I figured the Kraang want to take Donnie's memory so he doesn't know how to make the retro mutagen."

"Donnie won't tell them." Raph said.

"Yes so the Kraang will find another means of getting it." April added.

"Then we don't have time, we go now!" Leo ordered as he led the way to the Shellrazer.


	8. Chapter 8

"D-Donnie." Mikey's hand shook as he tapped his unconscious brother's head. Raph grabbed Mikey and pulled him into a hug.

"Leo this is too much." Raph said covering Mikey's eyes.

Leo walked around the table Donnie was strapped to. They had manage to break into the Kraang lab and take down the Kraang before finding Donnie. "Take Mikey. Find us a safe way out." Leo ordered. Leo looked down at the tray then to his brother's chest. The top right plate of Donnie's Plastron was removed leaving only a thin layer of red flesh. Leo sighed. They were lucky they had gotten to their brother when they did.

He picked up the piece of Plastron on the tray and fit it back on Donnie. He then began to wrap Donnie's chest. "It should keep it protected until we get you home." Leo said to himself.

"Leo." Raph walked over to Leo just as he finished wrapping Donnie's chest. "He'll be ok." Raph smiled slightly. Leo didn't realise he was crying until Raph whipped his cheeks. "Look once we get home Splinter will know what to do."

Leo smiled and nodded. They both lifted Donnie and headed out.

"They have him." Razar snarled as he watched the turtles climb into the Shellrazer.

"Good." Tiger-claw smiled as he teased Gemma by pulling on her pony tail. "Proceed with the plan."

Razar and fish face jumped down in front of the Shellrazer.

Leo laughed. "What are they thinking?" He speed up and charged towards them.

Tiger-claw jumped down with Gemma. He held her up by her hair. "Stop or she will die."

Leo slammed his foot down and slid to a stop. "Leo what are you doing?" Raph came to the front. "It's just a trick."

"No its not, Look at her Raph. She looks scared." Leo said getting up.

"She's just a foot so-

"No." Donnie moaned.

"Donnie stay down bro." Leo said.

"Leee."

"It's ok Donnie." Leo ran to him.

"It's G-gem." Donnie said. Leo frowned and looked back to the monitor to see Tiger-claw had his gun raised to her head.

"Shell." Leo took his Katana out. "Mikey stay with Donnie." Leo ordered as he and Raph climbed up on the roof. "Let her go!" Leo pointed his Katana at Tiger-claw.

"Swap. I'll give you her and you give me your brother." Tiger-claw offered.

"You know that's not an option. Now. Let. Her. Go." Raph held his Sais out.

Tiger-claw dropped Gemma, but kept the gun to her head. "Not until I have the retro mutagen."

Leo frowned. "He doesn't know it!" Leo yelled. "The krang made him forget it."

Tiger-claw laughed. "Don't lie to me reptile."

"I'm no- Leo stopped when the Shellrazer doors opened and Donnie slowly jumped out.

"I'll give you the Retro mutagen." Donnie lent against the Shellrazer painfully.

"Donnie get in the Shellrazer!" Leo ordered but Donnie just ignored him.

"Please let her- Donnie slipped back but Mikey quickly caught him.

"What is this?" Razar growled.

"He's dying!" Raph yelled. "And if you ever want the retro mutagen I suggest you hand over the girl and let us go so he doesn't die."

"No." Tiger-claw picked Gemma up again. "Go on your way turtles. We will return for your brother soon." Tiger-claw finished before they all vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"No." Donnie stepped forward but fell to the side. Mikey again managed to catch him.

"Get him in the shellrazer." Leo ordered.

"What about the girl?" Raph asked.

"We have to leave her, we need to get Donnie home." Leo climbed back down into the Shellrazer. "We'll get her later."


	9. Chapter 9

1 month later.

"Donnie!" Leo walked into the Lab. "Back to bed now!" "No Leo! I've been in bed for a month an-  
>"Donnie your still hurt and you know your Plastron needs time to hea-<br>"Yeah I know Leo, but our Plastrons don't grow back! You know that, Raph's never did so mine won't either. I have to make something." Donnie said as he began to work.  
>Leo sighed. "Donnie at least let me help." Leo said watching Donnie work. "Leo I'm fine. I've done this before." Donnie said. "Ok, but I'm going to hang around." Leo said sitting on the desk. Donnie frowned. "I don't need you to babysit me." Donnie growled.<br>"I'm not." Leo smiled. "You know the lab was never yours so you have no say in who comes and goes." Donnie glared at Leo. "Don't test me Leo, I'm still pissed at you guys for leaving Gemma with Tiger-claw." Donnie said.  
>Leo frowned. "We had no chose, it was you or her and-<br>"You should have chosen her!" Donnie snapped. "No Donnie, your our brother, turtles first." Raph said as he stood in the door way.  
>"Raph don't side with Leo!" Donnie yelled at Raph. "Donnie you have to relax." Leo said. "You're not fully recovered. Your inj-<br>"Injury!? Leo this is not an injury!" Donnie pointed to his bare flesh. "I was dissected. A scientific experiment! They wanted to- Leo pushed a finger into one of Donnie's pressure points, making him go limb. "Leo!" Donnie snapped as he landed in Leo's arms. "Please Donnie you have to stop this." Leo said softly. "It was hard enough to leave her behind, stop making things worse." Donnie's eyes softened. "S-sorry." He said guilty. "Look Raph and I will make something to cover your in-. To replace your missing shell." Leo said.  
>Donnie sighed. "Fine but I'm staying here, I don't trust you two in my lab." Donnie said. Leo looked at Raph and back down at Donnie. "Fine, but you have to stay in your day bed." Leo said as he carried Donnie to the bed. Donnie mumbled something under his breath as Leo pulled the rug gently over him. Raph and Leo smiled at each other and began to work.<p>

* * *

><p>Gemma picked the black flakes of dried blood from her arm. Her skin was pale and hair coated in dried blood. She was lock in a small cage that prevented her from standing. The only light that came into the room was when one of the mutants would come into feed her.<br>Gemma covered her eyes as the door opened. She slowly rolled over as the cage was unlock and a hand reached out for her. The hand grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her out. Gemma opened her eyes and looked at the man. His face was burned and he had armour covering his body.  
>"Master we can exspl-<br>"SCILENCE!" The man yelled at Tiger-claw. "So you're the girl that will lead the turtles out." The man said.  
>Gemma moaned. "Apparently." She said. The man growled and threw Gemma at Tiger-claw who caught her. "Take her! If you mutants want this Retro mutagen than do so, but know never forget, you belong to the foot.<br>"Yes Master Shredder." Tiger-claw bowed and took Gemma away. "Where." Gemma said weakly. Tiger-claw chuckled. "To your new home." He said.  
>"Home?" Gemma looked up at the tiger. "My home is in Aust-<br>"Not anymore! Your ours. You only live so we can have the turtle." Tiger-claw growled. "Donnie…  
>"He fell asleep quickly." Raph laughed as he measured a piece of metal. "Yeah, better for us I guess." Leo laughed too. "Now he won't tell us what to do." Leo looked t Raph and noticed he was frowning. "Raph everything ok?"<br>Raph shook his head. "Its just… I can't believe this happened." He sighed.  
>"What?" Leo asked as he walked over to Raph and stood beside him. "Donnie… being dissected. I mean I know it could be 100 times worse and its something we always knew could happen, but…" Leo put his arms around Raph but Raph just pushed him off. "Leo, the mutants are not going to stop hunting him until they get what they want. We can't let th-<br>"Raph I'm not planning on letting Donnie be at any risk. I've spoken to Splinter about this and he has decided Donnie won't be allowed topside until this threat has passed." Leo said.  
>"And how long do you think that will be?" Raph kicked the ground. "Donnie won't let that happen. He'll run off right after Splinter tells him he can't go top." "I know Raph , so the most we can do in make sure we can protect him." Leo said. Raph nodded slightly. "Ok."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Leo smiled at Raph then looked back down at Donnie. "Looks good." He said.

"He won't like it." Raph said as he tapped the metal on Donnie's Plastron.

"It's there to protect him, not to be a fashion accessory." Leo said.

"That's something Donnie would say." Raph sighed as he headed for the door. "I'm going to check on Mikey."

"He still having nightmares?" Leo asked. Raph looked back and nodded before closing the door behind him. Leo sighed and sat on the bed beside Donnie. He brushed his hand down Donnie's cheek. "I'm sorry Donatello."

"For?" Donnie's opened his eyes and looked at Leo.

"For deserting Gemma." Leo sighed. "But I had too."

"It's ok Leo, I get where you're coming from. I think I would have done the same if I was in your posit- WHAT THE SHELL!" Donnie looked down and noticed the metal plate on his shell. "That's what you and Raph made for me!?"

"Oh geez." Leo backed up slightly. "Look it's the best we could do, besides it's there to protect you."

"Well its ugly and I have to live with it!" Donnie snapped as he sat up.

"Look it's not stuck on properly yet, you can make a new one once your better." Leo said.

"You bet I will." Donnie grumbled as he swag his legs over the edge of the bed. "Leo…

"Yeah?" Leo sat beside his brother.

"Master Splinters not going to let me go topside anymore is he?" Donnie asked sadly.

Leo frowned and rubbed Donnie shell. "He will when this passes." Leo said. "Its to dangerous for you to go topside, especially with your shell like it is and the fact everyone's after the retro mutagen formula."

"I forgot…" Donnie said.

"You forgot?" Leo tilted his head. "What did you forget?"

"The retro mutagen formula."

"W-what? No Donnie you couldn't have." Leo jumped off the bed and stood in front of Donnie. "You couldn't have." Leo repeated.

Donnie nodded. "I have… I don't even remember making it." Donnie's voice became shaky. "I-I can cure Master Splinter."

"No Donnie." Leo hugged Donnie tightly. "April may know, she helped you make it."

Donnie shook his head. "It will take too long, we have to make some now to get Gemma back."

"Then we come up with a plan." Leo said.

"Like what? It's not like we can fake the retro mutagen." Donnie said. Leo's eyes widened and a smile creped across his face. "You have an idea don't you?"

Leo nodded and grabbed Donnie hand. He led Donnie out of the lab and to Mikey's room where Raph and Mikey were. "Guys I have a plan to get Gemma back and stop the mutants going after Donnie."

"Ok let's hear it oh wise leader." Raph said.

***Footclan***

Tiger-claw dropped Gemma on the floor of shredders Lair. He grabbed a chain and collar and locked it around her neck.

"She looks like she's ready to die." Karai said as she walk through. "Poor thing, why is she here?"

"Because she is the key to getting the retro mutagen from the turtles." Tiger-claw growled.

"I thought Donatello was the key?" Karai asked.

"He is the one who knows the formula but she is the key to getting him." Tiger-claw said as he pulled Gemma up by the hair.

"Sounds fun, I'll leave you to it." Karai said as she walked away.

"He won't come." Gemma said weakly.

"He will!" Tiger-claw dropped Gemma again.

***Sewers***

"Martin!?" Raph burst. "You want that stupid nerd bird to help?"

"Yes Raph and if you listened to the rest of my plan you wouldn't be questioning me." Leo said as they walked down the sewers to Martin's nest.

"I just don't like him. He turned me into a turkey!" Raph threw his hands in the air.

Leo chuckled a little. "Well if you can come up with a better idea to get Gemma back without handing Donnie to the foot then tell me?"

Raph frowned and looked away. "Just tell me why we need the stupid bird?"

"It's simple. Martin can use his powers to make the mutants think that we gave them the retro mutagen and then we can get Gemma back." Leo smiled proud of his plan.

"That doesn't help anything." Raph said.

"What?" Leo glared at Raph. "It's a Great plan!"

"No its no, yeah we get the girl back and make Donnie happy, but after Martin's little trick the Mutants will go nuts. You think they will stop hunting our brother?"

"No I don't." Leo sighed. "Raph I'm just as upset as you on this. I don't want to have to go topside without Donnie, I don't want our brother to have to stay in the lair, but Gemma's been gone to long."

Raph sighed. "Ok, I'm in."

***Lair***

"Sensei." Donnie walked into the Dojo.

"Donatello my son you should be resting." Splinter said looking up at his son before standing.

Donnie sighed. "I can't rest forever!" Donnie snapped and quickly covered his mouth. "I-I'm sorry Sensei I di-

"Shh it's alright." Splinter put his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "I know you don't want rest, put you need too."

"I'm fine now, seriously." Donnie said. "Can I start training again?"

Splinter frowned and stroked his beard. "No, you're not ready." Splinter said.

"I am! Please! Leo won't let me help save Gemma, you won't let me go topside now I can't even train?" Donnie eyes watered and his voice was shaky.

"Donatello?" Splinter when to put his hand on Donnie's other shoulder but Donnie just stepped back.

"When will I be ready?" Donnie asked. "Never, because you're scared." Donnie glared at Splinter. "You're all scared."

"Yes, we are. We're scared of losing you." Splinter sighed.

"Then think of Gemma." Donnie said as he turned and headed out of the Dojo. He stopped at the door and looked back. "Think of how scare she must be."


End file.
